Question
by StokesSidle
Summary: Nick has something he needs to ask Sara.  OK so im really bad at summaries and titles, just read the story and oi hope you enjoy it thanks!


**Author's Note: **Yes I am aware that I am probably overwhelming myself with these new stories but it's ok I can handle it. Hope you guys enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, I do not own CSI or its cast. (However it would be nice too)

"Perfect" Nick said as he lit the candles on the table. He had made a wonderful dinner in a romantic candle light setting and now he was just awaiting someone special. He walked over to the stereo and turned on some classical music, it wasn't his normal choice of music but he thought it would be perfect for this occasion. Just then he heard a knock on the front door. Doing a quick check of himself, making sure everything was in place he walked over to answer the door. There stood is girlfriend of the past 8 months, Sara Sidle.

She was dressed in a white button up dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, as to show a little cleavage. She also had on a black skirt that came up an inch above her knee, and her hair lay in curls.

"Hey beautiful," Nick said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey handsome" she said as she stepped inside.

As she walked by him be got a whiff of her perfume and it smelt great.

"Sara, you look very sexy tonight." He remarked as he looked over her slim figure.

"Why thank you Nicky, you don't look too bad yourself."

Sara's remark made Nick blush a little. "Have a seat Sara" he said pulling the chair out for her to sit down.

"Wow Nicky this looks great." She said as she took her napkin and spread it across her lap.

"Thank you Sara, when you a bachelor you have to learn how to cook somehow." Nick replied with a chuckle. She just flashed a smile at him.

They began to eat the dinner Nick had prepared for the two of them, and talked about work and their relationship.

"Nick, I've been thinking, do you think it's bad we are hiding our relationship from everyone?" Sara asked as she took a drink of her water.

"Sara, it doesn't matter about everyone else, we will tell them on our own time." Nick responded confidently. Right now it didn't matter about everyone. He enjoyed being with Sara, and he knew that if that everyone knew of their little affair Ecklie or Grissom would eventually find out make it hard on Nick, especially Grissom; because a month prior to Nick and Sara getting together Grissom and Sara had been in a relationship that didn't work out and Grissom still confessed his love to Sara from time to time. But Sara was done Grissom had done her wrong and she wanted to move on.

After their dinner Nick and Sara sat on the couch snuggled up to one another. Sara laid her head on Nick's chest, and she could hear the faint sound of his heart beating. Nick loved to snuggle with Sara it made him feel that he was Sara's protector. Nick caught another whiff of Sara's perfume and he started to become aroused. He positioned himself on the couch so he could reach her lips where he planted a kiss. Sara deepened the kiss with her tongue into his mouth as she ran her fingers through is thick black hair. She then pulled him on top of her on the couch with another passionate kiss. Nick used his elbows to support himself so his all of his weight wasn't on Sara as he kissed her cheek making his way to her neck. When he reached her neck she moaned passionately. Nick smiled at this; he knew that would turn on her on, it always did.

Sara tugged on Nick's shirt, which indicated to Nick she wanted him to take it off. He did so. He sat up on the couch, pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, and then he crashed his lips back on her mouth. His hands explored her slim figure. He rubbed his fingertips up and down her thigh without breaking the kiss. Sara didn't take her hands off of his well built chest; she loved to rub his pecks. After a minute clothes were being shredded and tossed to the floor until the two of them were half dressed and lost in another kiss.

_*Beep* *Beep*_

The sound of Nick's pager went off. The two of them broke the kiss and let out a sigh of frustration because they knew what the night had in store for them. Instead of having a night off and enjoying it Nick had to go to work. He got up from atop Sara and reached for his pager and cell phone, and then quickly dialed the number. It was their supervisor, Gil Grissom.

"Yeah Griss, what's up?" Nicky asked as he scrambled to find his clothes that had been tossed to the floor only moments before.

"We have a triple homicide and I need my entire graveyard shift, no exceptions. I know it's yours and Sara's night off but we're short handed and definitely wasn't expecting this. I'm getting ready to page Sara now." Grissom replied.

"Ok Griss, give me 15 minutes I need to change clothes."

"Ok hurry" Grissom said as he clicked the phone off.

"Looks like we are both working…." Nick started before being interrupted by the sound of Sara's pager muffled in her purse she had placed on the counter when she walked in.

"Looks like he wants me too huh?" Sara said as she flashed another smile at Nick.

Nick was a little frustrated, he enjoyed his job but it's very inconvenient sometimes especially when you're trying to have a night alone with the one you love. And plus there was something he needed to ask Sara, but now it would have to wait.

About a half an hour later the entire graveyard shift CSI's were in the break room waiting on their supervisor to enter to fill them in on the triple homicide. Turns out they were working a triple homicide of three show girls found dead in their hotel room.

The whole night Nick couldn't concentrate on his job, only one thing kept crossing his mind and that was Sara. He had hoped that he could have at least 5 minutes alone with her but it didn't happen. But the long drawn out night was coming to an end. Even though they were to a dead end where the crime was concerned, Nick was the only one not thinking about the case in the break room. He watched Sara walk over and pour some coffee in her cup and lean up against the counter. She gave him a flirtatious smile when she noticed him eye balling her.

At this moment something snapped in Nick's head. He thought this maybe stupid but he wanted to ask her now while he had worked up the courage to do it, it didn't matter if everyone else could hear he wanted to do it now. He stood up from his seated position on the couch and walked over towards Sara. He fished a small black box from his pocket he had shoved in their before he left his house. No one else was paying attention to the couple; instead they had their heads buried in the case files.

Nick began, "Sara, I may be crazy asking you this but," he got down on one knee, "I love you, will you marry me?" he finished as he showed her the diamond ring contained in the box.

The question rang through the room. Warrick, Catherine and Greg all three snapped their heads around to look at the couple. They were speechless and apparently so was Sara.

"Nick….wow… I…" She said trying to find the words; she was also surprised he had asked her in front of everyone seeing as no one knew that had even being seeing each other.

"Well Sara?" Nick asked waiting on an answer from her…

…TBC…yeah I know sorry for leaving it here. But please every view and you will see more soon! Thanks everyone


End file.
